


When?

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [45]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	When?

Your breath hitched in your throat. “Really?” You looked up at him.

He nodded, looking at you with such sincerity that it made you swoon. “Yeah, I do.” He said softly.

You stared at him a moment or two. “You know I love you too.” You blushed. “As Heimdall of course does too.”

Tony looked around at the nursery. “I hope he likes his room. When he’s bigger I have plans for a play room.”

“Always bigger plans.” You shook your head with a smile.

“Of course.” He chuckled. “Are you hungry?”

You hummed, then nodded, taking his hand in yours. When you walked out, you felt more at home in the tower than you thought possible.

Tony had a smile the whole time as you suggested to make dinner for everyone. He stood close to you, aiding in anything you needed. It was nice to feel so relaxed, and to have him in a good mood.

You hummed, flicking some water at him.  He chuckled and did the same back to you. “Tower feels more like a home again.” He admitted.

You smiled at that. “It sure does.”

He bit his lip before turning to you. “Come back. Move back to the tower.”

“Id like that, but I love that house. I love the yard, and the fresh air. How normal and not ‘super’ it is.”

Tony nodded, understanding. “Then I’ll enjoy every moment you’re here.” He smiled.

“And you can visit more…” You hinted.

“Yeah?” He brightened.

You chuckled and nodded. “You did make the place massive.” You riminded him. “The team could move in with room to spare!” You joked.

“True.” He smiled. “Only the best for you and Heimdall.” 

You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for everything.”

He smiled. “No need. You in my life is plenty.”

Slapping his arm lightly, you laughed. “Let me be grateful, damn it!”

“Fine.” He pulled you close by your hips. “Be grateful.” He smiled.

Steve came in with a squirming Heimdall and froze. “Oh, uh, sorry, but someone’s getting hungry.”

You blushed and reached for him. “Did you want him back after?”

“Sure, if it’s alright.” He nodded, holding his tongue when it came to Tony.

You nodded. “Of course.” You went to sit on the counter bar and got ready to feed him.

“So, something smells good.” He noted, not wanting to leave the room just yet.

You nodded. “I’m making dinner for you guys and all the team.” You smiled.

He couldn’t help but smile back at that. “I look forward to it. I’ve been deprived of your cooking for too long.”

You smirked at that. “Bucky’s isn’t doing it for you?”

Chuckling, he shook his head. “Not the same.” He pointed out.

“I haven’t had Barnes’s cooking, but I’m sure I would agree if I had.” Tony popped a vegetable in his mouth. “Maybe your new chick will know how to cook for you.” He made a face at Steve.

Steve clenched his jaw at that and glared at Tony. “Really? Coming from you, that’s priceless.” He countered.

“I don’t see another girl in my life.” Tony raised his eyebrows.

“I meant how you’ve never seemed to care about how fast you move on.” He shrugged. “Mr. New girl every week.”

“That was the old me Capsicle.” Tony shrugged. “I’ve changed. So have you. Only difference is I changed for the better.”

You groaned as they bickered, not wanting to get into the middle of it. You’d be the one to wind up being hurt. Looking down at Heimdall, you kissed his forehead. “Let’s go find Daddy.”

Tony and Steve kept going back and forth while you left the room, their voices only getting louder.

Thor was talking with Clint about his new uniform when you walked in. “Hello, little one.” He smiled.

You smiled back softly. “Tony and Steve started arguing, and I didn’t want to get in the middle.” You sighed. “I’ll be back down later to finish dinner.

Clint reached for Heimdall. “I can burp him.”  

“I’m sure he’d like that.” You smiled, handing him over when he was done eating. “Practice for your own?” You teased.

“Probably.” He grinned, putting him over his shoulder. “I think Nat just got in from training if you wanna go see her. I don’t think she knows you’re here yet.”

You didn’t hide your surprise at that, not being able to picture Nat pregnant. “I think I’ll go see her, maybe get her to shoo the two out of the kitchen.” You chuckled before kissing Thor’s cheek.

He smiled at you as you left and went back to talking about uniforms.

Nat has just come out of the shower when you knocked on her door. She cracked the door, her towel wrapped around her. “Hey!” She beamed. “I didn’t know you’d come back.”

You nodded. “They released Heimdall!” You smiled wide.

She pulled you into her room and shut the door. “Yay! Now maybe I’ll get some sleep.”

“You sure about that? Clint’s down there fawning over Heimdall.” You teased her.

“I meant because Tony’s been working on Heimdall’s nursery at all ours. A few times he was wiring something and next thing we knew all the lights were on and music was playing.”

You blushed. “Sorry. I can tell him to chill.”

She smiled. “It’s fine. It’s better than seeing random women leave in the morning.”

You winced. “So he did sleep around after us?” You had figured, especially hearing what Steve had told him.

“No!” She shook her head. “I meant in previous years.”

You raised your eyebrows. “Really?”

Nat nodded as she got dressed. “Really.” She told you. “I haven’t seen him with anyone.”

Your heart raced. You didn’t know how much that would have meant to you until you heard it. “I never would have pictured him being like that.”

“I was pissed when things ended between you, but it’s been what…almost a year now and he hasn’t been with anyone. He’s been all about you two.”

Your breath got a little fast. “That…that means a lot to hear.” That was so unlike Tony it wasn’t even funny.

Nat chuckled and sat on her bed next to you. “I know you still love him.”

You trusted Nat with your life and your heart, so you nodded. “I do.”

“If you would have thought about another chances months ago, I would have kidnapped you and held an intervention. However, after it’s all said and done, I don’t think anyone other than Thor loves you two as much as Stark.” She squeezed your shoulder.

You nearly teared up at that and nodded. “I think you’re right.” You looked down at your hands then at her. “Do you think I should say something?”

She shrugged. “I can’t tell you that. What does your gut say?” Nat asked you honestly.

You bit your lip and without hesitation you nodded. “I want to try with him again. It’s like we fell right back into place. I guess…I guess I’m just scared.”

“Which is only natural.” She agreed. “Especially with how things ended with Steve.”

“That… That still hurts. I felt like I wasn’t trusted. And then he asked to bring his new girlfriend to the wedding. Which is postponed, by the way.”

“Ew. He asked to bring her?” She made a disgusted face. “She’s not going.”

“Neither is Steve.” You told her. “I overheard Tony tearing into him, not that they know that…but then Thor uninvited him.”

Nat smiled at that. “I need to give him a pat on the back for that. Thor, I mean.”

You nodded. “It made me feel better about everything.”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into Steve recently, but no one- even Bucky- is liking the change.” She sighed.

You winced. “Probably my fault.” Nat looked at you curiously, trying to figure out how that could be. “He wanted me to cut all ties with Tony, and finally…I had. I hadn’t seen, or spoken to him in weeks. Then he sent me this.” You tapped your necklace. “I thought it was beautiful, and he lost it.”

“Talk about insecure.” She shook her head. “I mean I get it. But he could’ve sucked it up.”

“I even told him that I would thank Tony and go back to not talking to him. This was after Steve stormed off for two days. I still have no idea where the hell he went.”

Nat bit her lip for a moment. “I hate to say this- but isn’t it the guilty ones who blame others?”

You took a minute to let that sink in. “You think that…” You drifted and looked at her in question.

“I can’t tell with him anymore. I hate thinking it, but why would he be so insecure about Stark, when you offered to give up his friendship if he wasn’t the one with something to hide?”

* * *

Tony and Steve were still bickering in the kitchen when you stormed in with Nat. “When did you start seeing what’s her face?” You asked, staring at Steve. “Is that where you went for those two days?”

Steve frowned at your outburst. “I took off to calm myself. What are you implying?”

Tony looked at the super soldier, wondering why he hadn’t thought of it before. “You’re seeing that new secretary for SHIELD!”

Nat raised an eyebrow. “How could you know that? He’s never said much about her.”

“Happy, my driver, found her lost in the tower one morning.” Tony nodded. “I thought since she was new…but then again she was on Steve’s old floor.”

Your eyes went to Steve. “When did you start seeing her?” You ground out, your gut telling you that you already knew that answer.


End file.
